MANIS
by Jeoan022
Summary: Drabble SEVENTEEN yaoi ( b x b ) yang manis manis ; terinspirasi dari penggalan lirik lagu ; berbagai macam pairing
1. Chapter 1

MANIS

\- hanya drabble yaoi SEVENTEEN yang manis manis sama seperti judulnya, terinspirasi dari penggalan lirik lagu, dengan berbagai pairing tentunya -

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chap 1 ( Sedang apa ? )  
Mingyu x Wonwoo

Hari minggu, pukul 9:15 KST  
Waktunya seorang Jeon Wonwoo menikmati lazy time nya, ia hanya duduk di sofa sambil menonton kartun pororo tak lupa sebuah toples besar berisi karipik balado kesukaannya.

Drtt drtt  
Ponselnya bergetar, rupanya kekasih malika nya mengirim sebuah vn lewat LINE

Langsung saja Wonwoo menekan vn tersebut

" Neoran kkumsogeseo heoujeokdaeneun na  
Ireon naega silhjiman oo

Deo algo sipeo neo jigeum hoksi  
Nae saenggakhaneunji

Oneul mohae oo  
Naeil mohae bogo sipeo  
Neoreul wonhae ooo  
Bogo sipeo  
Cause I'm lonely lonely yeah

Mau kencan denganku sore ini chagi ? "

Vn itu adalah suara Mingyu menyanyikan lagu dari iKON - WYD sambil memainkan gitar akustiknya dan di akhiri ajakan kencan

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, kekasihnya ini memang penuh kejutan

Iya kemudian menekan tombol vn di ponselnya "Ya, jemput aku jam 3 sore ini, aku mencintaimu tuan Kim"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan memaksakan diri untuk melakukan hal hal di luar kemampuanmu, sebab hal hal kecil yang manis saja sudah mampu menyenangkan hati seseorang yang speaial untukmu" -Jeoan

Halooo wkwk oan ngetik di hp nih :3  
Jadi maap kalo ada typo atau semacamnya yah  
Karna oan belum beli charger laptop jadinya ff yang lain di pending dulu dan oan gantiin dengan drabble MANIS ini

Ayo vote untuk pasangan selanjutnya yahh ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

MANIS

\- hanya drabble yaoi SEVENTEEN yang manis manis sama seperti judulnya, terinspirasi dari penggalan lirik lagu, dengan berbagai pairing tentunya -

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 ( Satu hari )  
Vernon x Seungkwan

.

.

.

Siapa yang tidak Hansol Vernon Chwe atau Chwe Hansol, seorang rapper muda terkenal dan tampan.

PIP

Seungkwan menekan tombol off di remot TV nya "Aishh aku muak melihat wajahnya muncul di semua acara gossip"

Tak lama kemudian sebuah pesan singkat dari si bule mesum masuk ke ponselnya  
Seungkwan membaca pesan itu isinya sih hanya menyuruh seungkwan menonton siaran xxx sebab dirinya sedang di interview

Yah walaupun sedang dongkol seungkwan tetap saja menekan tombol on di remot TV nya dan mencari siaran yang di maksud kekasihnya tadi

Di situ terlihat seorang wanita sexy sedang melakukan interview bersama Vernon. Seungkwan yang sudah dongkol di huat semakin dongkol melihatnya

"Baiklah Vernon apa ada yang ingin kau katakan sebelum interview ini berakhir ?" Tanya si wanita sexy itu

"Ehm.. Saya ingin nge rap untuk kekasihku yang sedang melihatku saat ini, halo boo seungkwan ku yang manis, dengarkan baik baik ya"

Haruman naege sigani itdamyeon  
Dalkomhan ni hyanggie chwihaeseo gonhi nan jamdeulgopa  
Ppakppakhan seukejul saie gihoega itdamyeon  
Ttaseuhago gipeun nun ane mom damgeugopa  
I like that, neoui geu gilgo gin saengmeori  
Ollyeo mukkeul ttaeui ajjilhan mokseongwa heulleonaerin janmeori  
Seoro gachi eodil gadeun nae haendeubaegeun ni heori  
Yo ma honey bol ttaemada sumi makhyeo myeongdong georicheoreom  
Uriui bgmeun sumsori  
Nae ireumeul bulleojul ttaeui ni moksorie  
Jamgyeoseo nan suyeonghagopa neoreul jom deo algopa  
Neoran mijiui supeul gipi moheomhaneun tamheomga  
Neoran jakpume daehae gamsangeul hae, neoran jonjaega yesurinikka  
Ireoke maeil nan bamsaedorok sangsangeul hae  
Eochapi naegeneun muuimihan kkuminikka

"Boo, maafkan aku yang terlalu sibuk ini, bersiaplah aku akan segera ke rumahmu setelah ini, i love you honey boo"

Seungkwan memegang perutnya yang terasa menggelitik seolah ada kupu kupu yang akan terbang  
Well, apakah boo seungkwan masih tetap dongkol saat ini ?  
Jawabannya tidak, buktinya sekarang dia sedang mengacak acak isi lemarinya demi berpenampilan yang manis untuk kekasihnya dan sejuta kesibukannya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Walaupun sesibuk apapun dirimu, tetapi ingatlah masih ada orang yang tetap setia menunggumu" -Jeoan

.

.

Hehe chap ini sepertinya agak panjang, karna jarang ada ff verkwan jadinya oan bikin verkwan, ayo vote lagi, DAN JANGAN JADI SIDER YA

Ayo vote untuk pasangan selanjutnya yahh ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

MANIS

\- hanya drabble yaoi SEVENTEEN yang manis manis sama seperti judulnya, terinspirasi dari penggalan lirik lagu, dengan berbagai pairing tentunya -

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3 ( Bersamamu )  
Jun x Minghao

.

.

.

.

.

Aktor tampan bak pangeran dari china, siapa yang tidak tergila gila padanya ?  
Mulai dari remaja, ibu rumah tangga, nenek nenek bahkan pria manispun tergila gila padanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Wen Junhui  
Jika kalian bertanya mengapa ia bisa menjadi aktor di negara orang, salahkan saja ketampanannya -itu kata Junhui-

Ngomong ngomong Junhui sudah memiliki istri seorang pria manis. Awalnya Junhui sangat mengagumi wanita bergunung besar, tapi setelah melihat seorang pria manis dengan wajah lugu dan rambut warna warni bak gulali ia langsung memproklamasikan bahwa dirinya belok saat itu juga

Saat ini usia pernikahan mereka sudah 3 tahun dan Junhui sedang sibuk sibuknya syuting dan harus meninggalkan istrinya manisnya di rumah -istana- mereka

"Aishh dia selalu saja seperti ini, datang saat aku sudah tidur dan pergi sebelum aku bangun" itu Minghao. Wen Minghao istri sah Wen Junhui yang tampan

Minghao mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu membuang selimutnya ke sembarang arah, tiap pagi ia bangun dengan keadaan mood yang buruk

Setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, ia menuju dapur untuk membuat susu tapi ia menemukan sebuah alat perekam suara di meja makan dan sebuah note kecil tertempel di atasnya

Di situ tertulis "Hao sayang, dengarlah suaraku di alat perekam itu -suami tampanmu "

Minghao mendengus lalu menekan tombol play di alat itu  
" Niga itgi ttaemune naega inneun geot gata  
Neoui modeun geol naega jikyeojulge  
Forever With You (With You With You With You) Ni gyeote isseulge eonjekkajina  
Forever With You (With You With You With You)  
Neon honjaga anya nae soneul jaba  
Hamkke isseulge  
With You With You (With You With You)  
With You With You (With You With You)  
With You With You My Baby  
With You With You My Baby  
Aku janji akan pulang cepat kau bersiaplah karna aku akan menjemputmu jam 7 untuk makan malam romantis "

Itu lagi dari boy grup B.A.P - With You  
Itukan lagu kesukaan Minghao. Ugh wajah Minghao memanas ya walaupun suara Junhui tidak terlalu bagus tapi... ah sudahlah Minghao terlalu malu hehe

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kunci suatu hubungan adalah saling percaya satu sama lain, percayalah padanya sebab jika dia mengecewakanmu itu artinya ia tak baik untukmu" -Jeoan

.

.

Hehe kayanya makin ke sini malah makin panjang :v  
Ayo vote lagi, DAN JANGAN JADI SIDER YA

Ayo vote untuk pasangan selanjutnya yahh ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

MANIS

\- hanya drabble yaoi SEVENTEEN yang manis manis sama seperti judulnya, terinspirasi dari penggalan lirik lagu, dengan berbagai pairing tentunya -

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3 ( Cantik )  
Scoups x Jeonghan + Chan

.

.

.

.

.

Choi Seungcheol atau biasa di panggil SCoups -sebenarnya dia sendiri yang bikin nama itu, katanya biar mirip anak boyben, ga sadar umur.- karyawan teladan di kantornya, punya istri cantik bak bidadari tapi berdada rata, di karunai seorang putra yang sekarang berusia 8 tahun

.

Di minggu pagi yang cerah, sang ayah dan jagoannya sedang menonton TV sebenarnya mereka Chan ingin menonton Pororo tapi dia melihat hyung hyung tampan tampil di acara musik, namanya sih SEVENTEEN

" Dad, Chan mau seperti hyung hyung itu " ucap Chan sambil menatap Daddy nya

" Kau harus cepat besar jagoan " Seungcheol mengelus surai kecoklatan anaknya " Ah iya Mommy kenapa belum memasak untuk kita ? "

" Ayo kita lihat mommy di kamar dad, aku sudah lapar "

.

Di kamar, Junghan -si cantik- sedang menatap lekat wajahnya di cermin "Ugh kerutan di wajahku sudah mulai timbul" gerutunya pelan sambil bibir di majukan

Ia tak sadar di pintu kamarnya dua orang tengah mengintip dirinya " Dad, apa yang mommy lakukan ?" tanya Chan pada daddy nya

" Mommy mu pasti sedang menggerutu akibat kerutan di wajahnya " dan si anak hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya

" Ah Daddy punya ide, ayo Chan ikut daddy sekarang " dan mereka berdua hilang dari peradaban, ga deng mereka sedang menyusun rencana

.

" Kau sudah hafal lirikmu Chan ? "

" Sudah, daddy tenang saja, daddy juga jangan lupa gerakan dance nya ya "

" Baiklah kalau begitu kita ke kamar mommy sekarang "

Coba tebak apa yang akan mereka lakukan ?

.

Gamgieneun yak  
Baegopeumyeon bap  
Neo eneun na  
Cheoreom sajeone neol chajeumyeon  
Naro jeonguidwaesseum johgessdan mariya  
Geunde oneureun daeche eotteohge haeya dwae

Yeppeun mal modu moaseottada jugo sipeunde  
Neo neo neo neo ape seomyeon jakku deureoganeun mal  
Saebyeoge mureul masimyeonseo  
Honja dajimhae naneun neoege  
Teok kkeutkkaji cha ollassdeon geumareul  
Naeil kkok hagesseoneo yeppeuda

CUP CUP

Yup, mereka menyanyikan lagu milik SEVENTEEN yang mereka lihat di acara musik tadi, dan di akhiri kecupan dari sang suami di pipi kanan, dan dari sang anak di pipi kiri

" Kamu tetap cantik sayang, jangan menggerutu terus hm " itu si suami

" Mommy tetap yang tercantik untuk kami " dan itu si anak

Hey lihatlah wajah Junghan ia sangat terharu sekarang, siapa sih yang tidak bahagia memiliki suami dan anak seperti Seungcheol dan Chan

Doakan saja semoga Junghan tidak lagi meminta jatah bulanan ke salon untuk perawatan, hahaha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Karna bahagia itu tidak mahal, hanya dengan sedikit sentuhan ketulusan dan kasih sayang itu saja sudah cukup membuat bahagia" -Jeoan

.

.

.

.

.

Haloooo, oan balik lagi nih bawa CoupsHan plus baby chan, hehehe, maaf kalo ada typo ya soalnya oan ngetik di hp :')

JANGAN JADI SIDER YA

Ayo vote untuk pasangan selanjutnya ^-^


	5. PROMO

Halooo

Maaf sebelumnya, ini bukan update ya, oan cuma mau nawarin reader sekalian buat ikut GMFLY PRO sama oan, soalnya oan lagi promo 150k only

GMFLY itu berbasis web, di sana ada banyak isinya, pib konveksi, line proyeksi, apk, e book, theme line, intinya banyak deh

Kalian bisa jadi rich fangirl kalo join itu, ini bisnis halal kok, member di web udah 2800

Banyak fangirl fanboy yg sukses karna join GMFLY

Nah kalo kalian minat add aja OA line oan ya @rfz7223h pake @ ya

Nanti kalian bakal oan bimbing sampe bisa

Oan tunggu yah


End file.
